Always Find You
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: What if Emma was a child when the curse hit. What if she was to return at the age of 18? What if Henry was her brother? A small twist on the original concept. First Chapter is very long. More on the way. Give it a chance and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from Once Upon A Time. Everything else added in however is mine.

**Authors Note**: This idea has been stuck in my head since I had a dream about the show. So bear with me. Also. The edit for fanfiction wouldn't go back to normal. So if there are a couple mistakes. My bad. Enjoy!

**Summary**: What if Emma was a child when the curse hit. What if she was to return at the age of 18? What if Henry was her brother? A small twist on the original concept.

"Sorry I'm late."

Snow and James looked up to see the horrid woman walking down the aisle towards them. Two guards ran up to face her but she threw them away with ease. Doc hurried to Snow.

"It's the Queen. Run!"

Grasping the sword, she ripped it from James holster facing it toward the woman in front of her.

"She's not a Queen anymore, she's nothing more than an evil witch." Snow said fiercely. The Queen raised her eyebrow. James took snow and forced her to lower the sword and stood in front of her.

"No No…don't stoop to her level. Theirs no need." He whispered. Trying to calm his wife down.

"You're wasting your time, you already lost." James stated. "I will not let you ruin this wedding."

The Queen looked amused. "Oh I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want NOTHING from you." Snow yelled.

"Yet you shall have it." The Queen demanded. "My gift to you-," She began to walk around the congregation.

"-Is this happy…happy day. And the blessing of a child. But tomorrow my real work begins. You made your vows, and I've made mine. Everything you love, everything ALL of you love, will be taken from you. . For after your child celebrates their fifth birthday. You will know pain. Forever."

Snow firmly held onto James, look of worry washed over the castle. The queen did not stop.

"And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. " The Queen looked to Snow and James. "I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do."

Looking the Queen in the eye they knew it was a real threat. As the Queen walked away James voice filled the castle.

"Hey!" The Queen turned. James sword hurdling towards her. She disappeared. Leaving nothing but dust.

**5 years later**.

James walked into the bedroom to find his wife staring into the vast lands surrounding the castle. There was something off; he could always tell when she was upset. They had been married for 5 years; to this day he could read her perfectly. Sighing he set down his sword and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

Snow turned to meet his gaze, and then looked away again, "It's nothing."

"Your thinking about what the Queen said aren't you? Snow…Please, " He took her hands, "I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. Honey we are about to have another baby."

Snow pushed herself away from James and walked towards the crib, "I haven't had a restful night since Emma's birthday."

"That was almost 3 months ago! That's what she wants." He pleaded, "To get in your head but their only words...They can't hurt us."

Snow wouldn't hear of it, "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. Then on our daughters 5th birthday sent a basket full of them to the castle. Do you think it was for fun? You have no idea what she is capable of."

James sighed and stepped closer to his wife, "What can I do to ease your mind."

Confident she looked at her husband.

"Let me talk…to him." Uncertainty basking down on her last word. James was put off.

"Him? You don't mean…no. No. No it's too dangerous."

"He can see the future!"

"There is a reason why he is locked up."

Snow would hear nothing of it. "Can you promise that our children will be safe?"

"I spend my every waking moment making sure you, this baby, and Emma are safe."

"And I love you for that but can you guarantee it? Because he can."

Even though the words hurt she was right. James could only protect them for so from whatever the queen was planning. Maybe if they knew what she was going to do…he could do better.

"Ok." He said looked towards her, "For our children."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

As soon as he walked out of the council meeting he made sure his wife was ok and excused himself. He needed some fresh air. It wasn't right. One woman having so much power over a world. No one should have that much power.

"_You wanna know about the Queens threat…"_

"_Tell us what you know!" Snow demanded. _

_Rumpelstiltskin was thrilled. _

"_For I can ease your mind. But…it's gonna cost you."_

_James stepped forward, "No, this was a waste of time." But Snow stepped forward. _

"_What do you want?" She challenged, surprising James. _

"_Oh…the name of one of your children."_

_Before James could object Snow answered, "Deal."_

_He told them of a curse. One that would destroy everyone's happiness. They would all soon be imprisoned and there was nothing that could stop them. Time would stop and everyone would be trapped. Forgetting everything they loved. While the Queen would stand victor. There was a catch. _

"_That little munchkin you hold so dear, and that there" He reached to touch her stomach, "That growing inside your belly. The children are our only hope. "_

_Snow and James looked at each other. _

"_Get the children out of here. Get them to safety. At most at least one. But...on the eldest 18th birthday…the children would find you. And the final battle would begin!"_

_Grabbing his wife they walked away swiftly. Rumpelstiltskin became furious. _

"_Hey! We made a deal! I want a name! I need their names! At least…tell me the eldest. The pretty girl…"_

_James looked furious "We don't have a daughter" Snow turned. _

"_Emma…Her name is Emma."_

_Rumpelstiltskin let out a dreamy sigh, "Emma…"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

_Sitting around the Council Snow listened to the arguing. Her James so brave, vowing to find anyway to defend them against the curse. There was no hope in sight. How could they find safety for their children? There was nothing to be done. Not enough time. _

_The council doors suddenly opened. A tiny fairy came through with men carrying a tree. An enchanted tree. One that would be able to protect someone against the curse. It could hold one adult, or two children. James made the decision. _

"_Snow will be the one to go. If anything we can protect her and our son. I will find another way for Emma to escape the Witches curse."_

_Snow's heart shattered. _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Stepping outside he took in a breath when a voice caught him. It was a gentle voice, one that a 5 year old would have. Smiling he walked towards the courtyard and he found the tiny girl.

She had not a care in the world as she sat in the circle of animals. She read from a small weathered book in her lap.

"Then with a flick of her wrist the princess destroyed the trolls! Saving the princes life. When the prince saw the woman standing in front of him there was only one thing he saw in her eyes, something that reflected through his own. It was love."

His heart swelled listening to his daughter read the story of his encounter on the Troll Bridge with Snow. Glancing around he took everything in. Would he every remember this place? Someday, after his love and their child found him again.

Would Emma remember him? Where ever the witch placed them would he have Emma? Would she remember that he promised to teach her to wield a sword? Or that her favorite pastime was picnics in the forest with her mother and father? He had to believe so. She held on to a piece of his heart that would never be replaced.

"Now. Would you like to read you another story, or shall I sing a pretty song. Momma taught me a new song and it's really quite-"

Walking forward James grabbed Emma and lifted her from the circle.

"Suddenly a rogue Troll grabbed the princess and threw her into the air!"

James tossed daughter and caught her promptly. Laughing, she hugged her father and shook her head.

"That's not how the story goes daddy! You and Mommy defeated the Trolls. Then you lived happily ever after!"

James smiled and brushed a strand of hair off his daughters face, "Happily Ever after huh? You think we did."

"Course. Especially since you have me! And soon Little Bear!"

"Well if you say it then it must be true. Hello Pretty Girl. I missed you today."

"Daddy I've been right here!"

"Yes. I can see that." He saw the tired look around his daughter's eyes.

"What's been troubling you? Bad dreams?"

Emma nodded and hid her face on his shoulder. "The men were back. They tried to take me away. But you saved me Daddy. You and mommy."

"That's right, we will always save you. Now lets take a good look at you. Seems to me like you have become better acquainted with the mud."

"There was a battle daddy."

"Oh really? A battle. Who won?" He questioned.

"Me, can't you tell?" James set his daughter down to get a good look at her. She was dosed in mud from the neck down.

"Of course you did. I would expect nothing less than a victory."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Snow walked into her daughter's room. Taking in every detail. The council was preparing a vessel to save Snow from the curse. It would be big enough to fit 2 small children, or one person. James made it clear it was to be Snow.

Snow was devastated. She walked over to her daughter's bed and picked up the small doll that rested. When the curse hit, Emma would have no clue of Snow's existence. So many other things she would forget.

That brushing her hair calmed her down, or that she loved her toast to be a little bit burnt, or that even at her young age she could track the woods just like her father.

Or that cinnamon on hot chocolate was her favorite drink.

"Mommy?" A small voice asked walking into the room. Quickly wiping her tears away she looked at her daughter and smiled. Emma covered in mud walked into the room. The young child hurried over and jumped up next to her mother. Frowning when she saw how sad her mother looked.

"Mommy? Why do you cry? Was it grumpy again? Because grumpy is always upset so you shouldn't cry."

Snow laughed, "No baby, it wasn't Grumpy. Mommy is just tired."

"Oh. Well…if you would like. We could take a nap. I am famished from walking around in the mud all day."

Snow raised an eyebrow. When did her 5 year old speak so proper?

"I can seethe mud…but…I don't…I don't think you know what that word means."

Emma shrugged, "But it sounds very proper." As they rested together on the bed. Snow not caring if her clothes dirtied. Emma placed her hand on her mother's belly.

"Do you think Little Bear is going to like me?"

Snow sucked in a breath and nodded.

"I think he is going to love you."

"Good. Cause I love him. And I love papa. You too mama, I love you a lot too. When he is born I will sing to him. He will like my voice right momma?"

"Well you have the prettiest voice in the whole kingdom so I would imagine."

Emma huffed and crossed her arms.

"Luke said my voice was silly. And that I was silly."

"Well", Snow tugged Emma closer. "We will just have to throw dirt at him."

Emma giggled, "Momma, Daddy would not be happy."

"I think we could leave him out of this. Just this once, besides. No one calls my baby silly. Even if they are royal."

"I love you Momma." Emma whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Wiping another tear Snow held her daughter close.

"I love you too."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"She's having nightmares again." Snow announced walking into the room. James turned from the Balcony to see his wife. Snow walked into her closet to change clothes.

"I know." He whispered. Watching his wife disappear. When she reappeared her gown had changed. Snow sat at her vanity. James walked over.

Suddenly Snow grabbed a bottle and hurled it across the room shattering it to pieces.

"I hate her! That…that witch!"

"Snow…calm down." James pleaded.

"How can you say that James! How can you ask that? I think I have done a pretty remarkable job during these last couple years but not anymore. Not when it deals with our children."

"You think I like watching this! Like watching you suffer, like watching our daughter deal with those terrors. You think if there was anyway I could mend her I wouldn't have tried it!"

"She is our baby girl James…"

Taking her into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"I know…right now we have to focus on what we can do. One of them is making sure you are healthy…why don't you go to the Balcony and get some fresh air. Besides…you smell like mud."

Snow couldn't help but laugh, "You can thank your daughter for that."

"I'll be sure to pass it along."

Detaching herself from her husband she walked to the balcony. Suddenly. As if hit by a ton of bricks Snow knew she couldn't go through with the plan. She turned and walked back inside.

"I don't want to do this."

James knew better, "It has to be you." Knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm not leaving you….or Emma. I can't James…"

Rushing to his frantic wife he took her in his arms.

"It's the only way. You'll go in there. You and our son. You will be safe from the curse."

Snow fought through the tears, "He said it would be on her 18th birthday. Are you so sure you can get her to safety?"

"What's 12 years when you have eternal love, I will protect Emma until my last breath."

Snow began to cry, seeing the love in her husband's eyes. She held onto to him tight.

James stared back and caressed her cheek, "I have faith you will save me as I did you."

She kissed him with everything in her power. Suddenly a sharp pain range out through her body.

Something wasn't right.

"What is it?" James asked concerned.

Snow looked up at her husband, "The baby…it's time."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Emma wandered down the halls of the castle. There was an eerie silence as she made her way to her parent's chambers. Where had everyone gone? Where were mommy and daddy? Where were all the palace guards? It was strange.

A clatter made her stop, Emma turned around there was a guard at the end of the hallway. Cept this was not the palace guards from her kingdom. These men looked exactly like the ones from her nightmares. Covered in black he did not look kind. Emma did the only thing her body would let her.

She screamed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

James and Snow cradled the young boy, Nicholas in their arms. When a child's scream broke them from their trance. The young couple looked at the doors of their bedroom.

"Emma…" Snow whispered. "James…take the baby. Get Emma and take them to the Vessel."

"No. Are you out of your mind!"

"We have to believe they'll come back for us! We have to give them the best chance…"

Nodding through the tears he agreed. Snow kissed their son and said goodbye. Taking the child from his wife he kissed her before leaving her bedside.

He grabbed his sword and reluctantly left his devastated wife's side.

He ran as fast as he would with the child in his arms when he came to a stop. Three guards stood in front of him.

Fury raged inside.

For standing in front of the middle guard was Emma.

Emma saw her father and he smiled and nodded. She turned and stomped on the guard's foot. The guard howled in pain as Emma escaped from him. The men rushed her father and he took them with ease. All while protecting her baby brother.

A foe rushed James, Emma screamed, "Daddy look out!"

It was too late. The guard had slashed his shoulder with his sword. Emma cried out. Her father killed the man and she ran to her father in tears.

Leaning down he shook his head.

"No tears my love, I need you to be strong. Come with me."

Taking his daughters hand they ran through the castle and made it into the woodshop. Emma's eyes widened at the tree in front of her had been carved into a beautiful wardrobe. Opening the doors her father grabbed her by the elbow and gently pushed her in.

"Daddy-"

"Listen to me Emma. I have to go."

She shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand. Daddy. No!"

James placed his hand on her cheek. He gave her a sad smile, "You are going to grow up and be such a strong woman. You are going to save us. Just know I am so proud of you."

He handed the infant to Emma, "Take care of your brother Nicholas, he loves you very much."

Holding the baby, Emma shook her head. A crash was heard from behind the doors. James turned before going back and giving Nicholas a kiss on the forehead. He looked at Emma one last time.

"Return to us." Giving her a kiss on forehead he shut the door. Emma's screams suddenly silenced. The Queens guards broke through and James fought.

He fought until that moment. When his body gave out and his world went black.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Snow carried herself through the castle. Something was wrong and she needed to find James. Her heart and breath gave out as she found his body in the middle of the floor. Crying out she ran over. Lifting him into her lap she begged for him to return.

The Queen laughed as she walked into the room. Snow could not understand why she would do this. Where were the children Snow thought? The guards came in and told the Queen they were in the wardrobe but where now missing. It infuriated the Queen.

"They made it…you are going to lose." Snow smiled. Suddenly a vortex of power engulfed the room. Then there was nothing

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"It's ok Nicholas. We are going to be fine. Mommy and Daddy will find us. They always do."

Walking through the woods Emma tried to find her bearings. This was not part of her kingdom. She had no idea where she was. She stopped when she heard a strange noise. Setting Nicholas down she looked over to see some sort of road.

"Oh Nicholas. I think we are very far from home."

Leaning over a bit more Emma did not feel the ground fall from under her. The mud catching her foot. She screamed and fell down the ravine. Emma rolled until finally she landed in the ditch on the side of the road, hitting her head on a rock.

She looked up for a brief second, saw lights coming toward her.

Emma tried to speak, but no words came out. All that surrounded her was darkness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

She sat in a cold room. Her head and hands were bandaged. There was a cup of water in her hand but she was unfamiliar of the surroundings. There were two people, a man and woman conversing in the corner. She couldn't hear what they were saying.

"She doesn't know anything. She doesn't remember much. The fall was pretty bad. The doctor said she was lucky to be alive." The woman commented looked at Emma. The man directed his gaze to his clipboard.

"What about the baby? Says there was a child."

"Yes. When the car stopped they heard a baby crying. Found him just up the ravine."

"Do you think they are siblings?"

"We think they are related but the girl doesn't remember having a sibling. Has no idea how she even came across the baby. It could be from the memory loss."

The woman sighed and stared at the young child, "Her name is Emma and she just turned 5. It was the only thing she could remember though. That is all we know."

Then man let out a frustrated sigh, "Hell of a thing to do. Leaving a child and a newborn in the woods alone. How is the infant?"

"Doctor says he will make a full recovery. Couldn't be more than a few hours old he guesses…Oh Officer. What are we going to do?" The woman pondered. Then mans face grew grim.

"Only thing we can do. Clean them up. Emma can be put into foster care, the baby will be put up for adoption."

The woman looked horrified. "You want to split them up?"

The man nodded, "No one will adopt siblings. Not here."

"We can't just make it seem like they never existed."

"Then give them names, and birth certificates. If they choose to find each other later in life they can. Everyone eventually finds each other."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Setting down her guitar she thanked the audience and walked off stage. Walking over to the bar she slid into an empty stool. The bartender walked over drying a glass.

"Sounded great up there."

The girl smiled, "Well I can't do many things but I can carry a tune."

"That she can, reason I hired her." Said a drunken voice behind her. The owner of the bar stumbled his way to stand extremely close to her.

"So Emma dear. Now that you are of legal age as of today. How bout me and you go kick it upstairs in my office." He ran his hand over her shoulder.

Disgusted Emma brushed him on her shoulder.

"How about 'you are drunk Larry' and you go sleep it off. Alone."

Getting off the bar she sent the bartender an apologetic smile and made her way to the stage. She grabbed her bag and guitar.

"Hey! You can't leave. I paid for a whole gig." Larry yelled. Patrons starting to stare. Emma glared at the man and went into her pocket and pulled out the cash in a clip. She tossed it over to him.

"You can take your money back. I don't need any reminder that I worked here."

Larry put the money in his pocket and took a shot.

"Your nothing kid. Just some two-bit talent that I can find anywhere. No one is going to care about some sob story orphan singing songs. I can tell you that much."

Emma took someone's drink that was close and she tossed it in Larry's face then punched him.

"That's a little something to go with the sexual harassment claim I field a month ago. See how much business you'll have when all your waitresses' start quitting for the unwanted advances you makes. You're pathetic Larry. And I would rather be some two bit talent than some disgusting pig like you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Walking into her apartment she set down her guitar and dropped her purse. Carrying a small bag she sat at her kitchen table and pulled out a box. Inside the box was a small chocolate cupcake with a cinnamon stick on top. Pulling candles out of the bag she placed a small castle candle in the middle and lit it. Closing her eyes she made a wish and blew out the candle.

With a sad smile she opened her eyes and was about to touch the candle when a knock rang out from her door. Frowning she stepped away from her kitchen table and made her way over. Opening the door it revealed a young boy. Who looked about 12 standing in front of her.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The boy asked curiously. Emma looked around the hallway of her complex and then turned her attention back to the child.

"That depends, what are you selling?"

"I'm not selling anything. Are you Emma Swan? You look younger than I thought you would be."

Emma raised her eyebrow and leaned against the door crossing her arms in front f her.

"What do you want kid?"

"Obviously you must have a hearing problem. Are. You. Emma. Swan."

Now she was annoyed, "Yes. My name is Emma Swan…and who pray tell might you be?"

The little boy smiled.

"I'm Henry. I'm your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from 'Once Upon A Time' All other Original Characters are mine though.

**Authors Note**: THANK YOU SO MUCH! For all the kind words. Thank you for reviewing, reading, alerted, anything. I am so happy with how this story had unfolded. In thanks I created an interactive website that goes with it. The url is in my profile. I hope you all enjoy!

-I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! SO IF YOU GOT A SECOND EMAIL UPDATE I AM SORRY!-

Onto the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_Emma raised her eyebrow and leaned against the door crossing her arms in front of her. _

"_What do you want kid?"_

"_Obviously you must have a hearing problem. Are. You. Emma. Swan."_

_Now she was annoyed, "Yes. My name is Emma Swan…and who pray tell might you be?"_

_The little boy smiled. _

"_I'm Nicholas. I'm your brother."_

"No. It's impossible. I…You can't be my brother. I haven't seen my brother since I was-"

"5. You were 5. I was a baby. They split us up and I was adopted. We were in Oregon."

Emma looked at the boy sitting in her kitchen with disbelief. How did he know that? Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the table.

"These are my hospital records. I know you still have yours. The same ones I know you still have. Take it out and compare."

Setting down her cup of coffee Emma walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into her bedroom. She went over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Pulling out a small folded up piece of paper. Walking back to the kitchen she stood in front of Henry and proceeded to unfold it.

"See!" Henry snatched it from her hands. "Look! Same day, same time, same hospital. We were found in the woods. Don't you remember?"

"Henry… why are you here. Why did you feel the need to come here?"

"I've been looking for you since I realized you existed. Also…Because I need your help."

Emma shook her head, "What you need is to go back home."

"Then take me back home." He countered.

Emma took a sip of her coffee and leaned against the counter, "And where exactly is that?"

Henry shrugged, "Storybrooke Maine."

Emma let out a snort, "What's the cross streets, Happily and Ever After."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't be joking if you knew the truth."

"Kid. It's been a long night. I just lost my job, I'm pretty sure my building is going to get shut down, and my knuckles hurt. Why should I even consider driving you back to Maine?"

"Because no one should be alone on their birthday."

Emma closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe.

"Fine. Grab your stuff. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Emma tried to concentrate on driving. Henry sat next to her and explained just exactly why he was here. How she was some fairytale princess and she needed to save the town.

"So now me being here is suppose to save…. everyone."

"Yes! We have to destroy the Mayor!"

"Isn't the Mayor your mother? You want to destroy your mother…"

Henry crossed his arms, "She isn't my real mother. Just the woman who adopted me."

Emma stopped the car in front of his house and looked at him, "Least I can agree with you there."

They walked out of the car and Henry begged to not go back. Emma rolled her eyes and was about to knock on the door when it was thrust open. A woman and what seemed to be a police officer came walking outside the house.

"Henry!" The woman ran down to give Henry a hug, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Henry got tears in his eyes and pushed himself away, "I found my real family!" Then ran into the house.

The woman stared at Emma in disbelief, "You're Henrys birth mother?"

Emma gasped in shock and shook her head, "Oh no. God no. No! I'm…I'm his sister."

The officer behind them coughed, "I'll just…go check on Henry. Are you alright Regina?"

"Fine Graham." The woman bit out. Regina stared at Emma with a very chilling look in her eye.

"How would you like some of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

Emma looked around the lawn before shrugging, "Couldn't hurt."

Emma was good at many things. She excelled in music, dance, anything of the arts but she also had a gift that saved her from many situations.

Emma could tell when people were lying. So she was sure of one thing.

Regina Mills.

Was a liar.

There was a reason why Regina didn't want Emma in this town and frankly it just prompted her to stay more. So it was not a surprise to Emma when she found herself in front of a bed & breakfast checking in for a room.

Maybe good nights sleep with do her well.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

_Emma watched the little girl running. She was running as fast as she could through the woods. Hot on her heels was a masked man. A sinister cackle breaking the silence of the forest. _

_Emma wanted to reach out and help the little girl but she was frozen in time. _

_The little girl tripped. Cutting her leg in the process. The girl whimpered and looked around hoping for help. There was none. The masked man walked closer to her. He began to reach out and grabbed her when she screamed. _

Emma woke up gasping for breath. It was that dream again. One of many nightmares that plague her mind. She grasped the sheets and began to calm herself down.

A knocking on her door rested her out of bed. Grabbing a robe she yawned and opened the door to find Regina Mills standing on the other end. Looking furious.

"Where is he?" Regina barked storming into the room startling Emma.

"Excuse me?" She snapped back.

"Henry wasn't in his room when I went to get him up for school today. So clearly he must be with you."

Emma scoffed, "Listen Lady. I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house last night and ask anymore at this Inn; I haven't left my room since. So CLEARLY you are barking up the wrong tree."

"Then where else could he be, he didn't show up for school."

"Did you check his computer?"

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Being a foster kid, I know a thing or two about running away. You always managed to leave some trail behind."

"Well." Well Regina spit out, "Aren't you just a barrel of tricks."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Emma waited till Regina was done berating Henrys teacher and leaving before she walked into the room. Regina managed to knock over a pile of art supplies and Emma walked inside and went to help the woman out.

"Oh you don't need to, I'm fully capable-" The woman stopped speaking when she looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Have we met before?" The woman asked. Emma too felt the connection that this was not their first encounter.

"I don't believe so…I'm Emma Swan, Henry's recently found sister."

The woman's eyes bugged out. "Emma! Oh how wonderful! He found you. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, his school teacher."

Emma took the woman's hand and held it for a second. Why did this seem so familiar?

"You…know about me?" Emma asked. Mary nodded.

"After Henry found out he was adopted he was on a tyrant to find out anything about his life. When he came across the news he may have a sister. Well. I haven't seen Henry smile in a long time. So I helped him track you down."

"And the credit card?" Emma pondered.

Mary just laughed.

"I never gave him the card. But I won't frown upon him for finding you. Henry is a very wonderful and intelligent child. Most won't take the time to realize that. All they see is a boy stuck in a fantasy world."

Emma watched Mary pushing in the seats of the classroom.

"And you don't?" She asked walking forward.

Walking over to her desk, Mary began to clean up her belongings for the day, "He just wants hope Emma" Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"And he thinks I can bring him that."

Mary grabbed her purse and shrugged, "I think he wants a friend."

She walked away from Emma before stopping at the doorway and turned back to look at her.

"If it's any constellation, I think you would be good for him. He needs someone like you in his life. You've only known him for a couple hours and I can still see the love in your eyes."

Emma felt a swell of pride in her heart.

"He's my brother. He gave me some hope."

"Then you should try his castle. It's where lost souls go when they need a keep."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Henry sat at the top of the play structure and wiped the tears from his eyes.

It wasn't fair. How dare that woman try to force Emma out of his life? He couldn't let that happen. He wanted the happiness back, he wanted his parents.

"Something tells me you come here a lot." Emma said walking up behind him. Henry said nothing. He felt her sit beside him.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Mary told me. She is a very wonderful woman. I also spent the day with your mom, her on the other hand. I could use a stiff drink after dealing with that all day."

"You're too young to drink." Henry pointed out. Emma laughed and ruffled his hair.

" It was a figure of speech." She gave him a sad smile. "We should get going kiddo. I got to get you back to your moms."

Henry jumped up in anger, "Why can't you listen to me! I don't want to go back."

"Henry…"

He jumped down from the structure and Emma followed close behind. He began walking in the opposite direction of her car. "Henry!"

"No Emma! I hate it here! My life sucks! Everyone thinks I'm crazy and I have no one."

Emma scoffed, "Your mother-"

"My mother is a horrible person!"

Emma became upset.

"Your mother is doing the best she can Henry! Raising a child alone. And you want to know what sucks Henry."

She felt the tears falling from her face.

"Our parents left us alone in the middle of the forest! They couldn't even bother bringing us to a hospital! I was put in the foster system as soon as I was found in the woods. Passed through home after home because no one wanted me. I was 15 when I emancipated myself to live on my own and have been doing it ever since. So your life sounds pretty nice right now."

Henry shook his head, "They didn't leave us in the forest! That's were we ended up after being transported from the wardrobe!"

Emma closed her eyes, "Henry…"

"It's the truth! And you are going to believe me…please tell me you believe me. Just stay one week! I'll prove to you it exist."

She looked to catch the flicker he does when he lies but she saw no such thing.

"Henry. I believe that you believe in the curse. But I won't stay because you need to prove anything to me. I'll stay because you want me to."

Henry broke out in a grin and ran towards his sister. She knelt down and hugged him tight and didn't want to let go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Emma and Henry walked up to the house. Regina was already patiently for the duo to return. Henry ran passed his mother while she watched him walk up the steps. Turned toward Emma she gave her a reluctant smile.

"Thank you." Regina commented.

Emma nodded, "You're welcome."

Regina looked as if she was about to turn away when she stepped forwards toward the young woman.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you."

Emma laughed, "It's funny. Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on the cupcake I bought myself. My wish was I didn't want to be alone. Then Henry showed up."

Regina annoyed rolled her eyes; "I hope you haven't taken this as an invitation back into his life. Why should I allow you to continue to see Henry?"

"I'm his sister."

"Who I bet until last night never knew she had a brother-"

Emma took dangerous step toward Regina.

"You don't know a thing about my life. You think I never tried. Never went back to that godforsaken town in Oregon and tried to find the only connection to my past there was. Well I did."

"That means nothing!" Regina hissed. "He doesn't need anymore confusion in his life. Especially from some washed up singer from Boston. That's right. You think I wouldn't check up on you. If I were you, I would just leave now."

"Or what."

"I will destroy you." She hissed.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she watched Regina's retreating form.

"Do you love him?" Emma asked. Regina stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Henry. Do you love him?"

Emma watched fear flash over Regina's face before she composed herself.

"Course I do. He is my son."

_Lie. _

"Well good. But he found me Madam Mayor. And frankly. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up to see Henry smiling in the window and found herself returning one with a wave.

"If you threaten me again." She turned back to Regina, "I'll make sure my stay in Storybrooke is one you'll never forget."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Once Upon A Time. Everything else not in the show, all original characters belong to me.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the delay. Family stuff, and Life created a pause. Then a health trip to Yosemite and tonights Episode got me to finish this chapter. Thank to you everyone still sticking around. I hope you enjoy the chapter. A little insight into tiny Emma. Also some Daddy!Charming. Whom I enjoy writing so much.

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you keep following me around? I want nothing to do with you!" The young boy, who was about 12 yelled. <em>

_Emma huffed and stopped, stomping her foot on the ground. _

"_Lucas you stop right this instant!" She screeched. _

_Laughing the boy paused. _

"_Or what?" He turned his head to look at her, "You'll send the dwarves after me?"_

"_Or…Or I'll tell your father! Your daddy told mine that you had to spend the day with me. Whether you like it or not."_

_Sighing the boy fully turned toward Emma, "Look. I don't want to be here. I don't want to hang out with you. So I won't." He began to walk away, "I don't always listen to my father."_

_Emma frowned. "That's not fair! Lucas!" She yelled, "Lucas where are you going?"_

"_To the forest!" He yelled not looking back. _

"_I'm not allowed in the forest! Lucas!" Seeing his retreating form Emma bit her lip and looked around. Taking a deep breath she broke into sprint to catch up with the young prince. Lucas noticed her at his side and scoffed. _

"_I thought you weren't allowed in the forest?" He asked. _

"_Sometimes I don't listen to my father…" _

_Lucas smiled and they kept walking. Emma was ready for an adventure. _

Emma was in need of a good meal and a good cup of coffee. She had a breakfast date with Henry and she was sure she was late. Just as she was about to walk through the door when it swung open.

The young man did not see Emma and vice versa. Both collided and his papers went spilling everywhere.

"Rats" The man whispered. Emma bit her lip and knelt down to help.

"I'm so sorry, I was not looking where I was going."

"That's alright, I suppose trying to correct a paper midstep is asking for trouble."

Emma laughed and nodded, "I guess so. Didn't help I was preoccupied staring away at the clouds."

The man looked up to finally see whom he had knocked into. Looking down he shook his head and laughed.

"Just my luck." He whispered. Emma raised an eyebrow and stood helping carry some papers.

"Excuse me?" She asked smiling, this man was seriously adorable.

The man just waved it off.

"It's nothing. I am incredibly sorry to just hit and run. I just have somewhere to be. But I hope to run into you again sometime."

Emma smiled and handed him the papers, "Maybe next time we can talk collision insurance."

The man laughed, "Funny! That was funny. Right. Well. I will see you later."

He awkwardly maneuvered himself around her and walked down the street.

"What a strange and adorable man."

Suddenly her arm began to hurt and she rubbed an old scar. Walking into the diner she found Henry sitting in a booth, two hot chocolates sitting in front of him. She slid into the booth and picked up the cup.

"Well. I guess this will suffice. Henry how did you know I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "I love it. Therefore you must love it."

"That so kiddo?" She welcomed the drink, "So what's on the agenda today? Me walking you to school. Cause I kind of need to job hunt…and apartment hunt."

Henry's eyes widened.

"You're staying?"

"Oh you caught that? Yeah. I'll stay. I've got nothing for me in Boston. Why not start with something new?"

"Well. Then I guess I can tell you."

Emma sat the cup down. "Tell me what?"

"I know who are father is!."

Emma coughed and spit up her drink. Grabbing a napkin she wiped her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Your father! Prince charming! I know where he is!"

Emma rubbed her face and nodded, "Ok. Where is Prince Charming?"

Henry leaned forward and whispered, "He is a coma patient in the hospital. They call him John Doe."

She stared at the boy in front of her.

"A coma patient," She repeated slowly "…How do you know it's the Prince?" She had to ask.

Henry brought out the book and turned to the page. Opening to a picture of the James on the floor, Henry pointed to the characters face.

"See. John Doe has the exact same scar!"

"Lots of people have scars…" She whispered.

"Not in the same place! It's not fresh either! Look we need Snow to read to him. To help him wake up."

"Snow…our mother correct. Who, pray tell is that?"

"Ms. Blanchard…"

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Ms. Blanchard, your teacher. She is Snow White?"

Henry looked down and pretended to drink his hot chocolate, "Yep."

"And we need her to read to this coma patient…"

"Yep. Don't you see! The curse is keeping them apart and he needs to remem-"

"Fine." She stopped him.

"Really!" Henry perked up.

"Yes. But we do this on my terms."

"Ok. Lets go! You can talk to her before class!."

Grabbing their belongings they walked out of the diner and made their way towards the school.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"_Lucas I don't think we should be doing this." Emma said warily as they walked deeper into her kingdoms forest. _

"_Don't be such a baby. We are hardly far, I know exactly where we are."_

_Emma knew he was lying. She was going to be in so much trouble. Emma caught herself smiling, but she was on an adventure! Father would have to see her reasoning! Even if he didn't, she didn't care._

"_Lucas…can I see your bow?"_

_The prince snorted, "No."_

"_Why not! Daddy said he is going to teach me how to be the best like him. Isn't that why you stayed this summer? Daddy taught you how-"_

_Lucas stopped, causing Emma to run into him. _

"_Just shut up EMMA!" Emma frowned. "No you will never be an archer, no you can't see my bow, and no your father isn't the greatest in the kingdom. Least, not anymore. I am. Besides." He looked Emma up and down, "What does a baby know about protecting an entire kingdom!"_

"_I am not a baby!" Emma screamed, "I'm almost 6!"_

_Lucas stopped and stared at the girl next to him, "Stop yelling! You'll wake the trolls!"_

"_You stop yelling!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do! I'm twice your age."_

_Emma shoved him, "And twice as stupid!"_

_He glared at her, "Brat."_

"_Skunk!"_

"_Miserable little-" Suddenly branches began to snap. As if someone was coming closer. Instinctively Lucas pulled Emma and placed her behind him shielding her. _

"_Lucas…" She whispered holding onto his shirt. _

"_Emma! Shh." He whispered. Pulling his bow and arrows out from behind him. Getting ready he pulled back the bow and bit his lip. Releasing there was a sudden silence before a creature fell from the trees. It was a troll. _

"_Trolls. He was a lookout. For something else." He whispered. _

"_Trolls!" Emma whispered terrified. "Lucas! We need to go!"_

"_No. It's too late." _

_Walking towards them were 2 werewolves'. Growling. This wasn't the first time Emma has encountered such creatures. She thought though it had been her last._

"_Emma can you run?" He asked not taking his eyes off the creatures. She said nothing. He looked back to see her terrified. "Emma!" He said louder. She shook herself out and looked up to Lucas. "Can you run?" He said pleading. She nodded. "Don't let go of my hand." _

_With one last shot he took his bow and aimed for the trees. Collapsing a branch he didn't look back, taking the diversion to grab Emma's hand and run._

_Run as fast as they could back towards the castle. _

_The only problem. _

_Lucas had no idea how to get back. _

"So you talk to Ms. Blanchard, and we will regroup after school ok!"

Emma laughed, "Whatever you say kiddo." Giving his hair a slight ruffle she pushed the boy forward and watched him run to class. Waving to Mary as he passed by. She smiled and returned.

Mary walked over to Emma, "It's good to see him smile again."

Emma, "That seems to be the consensus when it comes to Henry. Hey Mary, are you busy tonight?"

Perplexed Mary nodded, "Yes actually I am, I happen to have a date." Emma raised an eyebrow causing Mary to laugh, "Don't give me that look. I'm a school teacher, not a nun."

"I'm sorry-"

Mary shrugged, "Don't be. These never work out anyway; I'm surprised I said yes at all. Actually, I should be home around 8, you can swing by then and we can talk about whatever you need. Ok?"

Emma nodded, "That's fine. Don't rush on my account."

Mary gave Emma a sad smile; "I'll see you at 8." She turned away and began to walk towards the school.

Emma tugged her coat closer and was about to walk away when a familiar face caught her eye. At the front of the gate welcoming kids into the school was a young man holding a coffee cup. As if he could feel her glance he looked up and they caught eyes. It was the man from the diner. Whom she had run into earlier.

He lifted his coffee cup towards Emma and smiled. She gave him a small wave and walked away, not looking back.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

_They ran. Ran as fast as they could. Knowing the wolves wouldn't follow them to far in they made their way to a cliff. They could see the kingdom was just down at the bottom. Lucas stopped to catch his breath. Emma looked around to see where they were. _

"_There is a path just after that tree line." Emma said pointing towards a hollow area of the forest._

"_How do you know that?" Lucas said out of breath. Emma huffed. _

"_This IS my kingdom."_

"_Well I'll be a-"_

_Suddenly behind the bushes the werewolves walked out. _

"_Look what we found." One of them said. _

_Lucas aimed his bow in a second. Ready to strike. _

"_My name is Prince Lucas, son to Prince Phillip. You will leave this land."_

"_Yeah kid? A royal. How bout that? Who's the girl? The royal brat?"_

_Lucas pulled the string farther back, "You will not speak of her in such way."_

_The wolves stepped closer, Emma and Lucas backed up. Only one of them realizing they were standing on a cliff. _

"_What are you going to do young price, shoot me with your arrow?"_

_Lucas released the string in a second. Hitting the companion dead between the eyes. The wolf was down in an instant, gone from this world._

_With his comrade dead, the remaining wolf roared and charged. Emma backed up to far and slipped. Lucas jumping to catch her arms as she slammed into the side of the cliff. _

_Before the wolf could attack and figure in a cloak jumped in front of the boy and went to their knees. Holding a case in front of them. _

"_Out of my way human! The boy is mine!" _

_The figure pulled back their hood and dumped the cloak, revealing a woman. She stood up slowly. Unsheathing a sword from the case and took her position. _

Walking down the empty street, Emma kept her head in paper hoping to see some sign of job opening. She had been to every opening in the paper and no one seemed to want to hire her. Something about needing current residents, by law. She needed to make some sort of income if she had any hope of finding a place to stay to be a current resident! Emma believed Regina probably had some form of hand in this.

That woman made hr so furious she could just-

Suddenly Emma slammed into someone walking the opposite direction.

"Oh gosh, so sorry. I need to stop doing that." Emma laughed. Checking the damage. Least this time nothing had spilt.

"No harm Ms. Swan, I am perfectly alright."

It was the accent that caught her off guard. Looking up there was curious looking man dressed very formal leaning on a cane. Her curiosity of his knowledge of her gave a slight warning to leave.

"How do you know who-"

"I'm sorry, that was terribly rude. You are somewhat famous in our town. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of being formally introduced though. I am Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold. The man behind the town. She had heard of him as well.

"Mr. Gold. You have quite the reputation in this town."

He smiled, something she could have lived without.

"I hope it's a good one."

"Depends on who you ask. As much as I want to spend my day talking on the street, I am afraid I am on a job hunt. So if you'll excuse me-"

She maneuvered her way around Mr. Gold. He stopped her and placed a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving.

"If you need a job. I am currently seeking a cashier at my shop. I'll pay you quite well. With some other benefits thrown in."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Gold," She released herself from his grasp. "But I will politely decline."

She watched a glimmer of anger flash in his eyes before he pushed back his hair.

"My offer will stay open until the position is filled none the less."

"I hope you can find someone else who better qualifies. It won't be me. Have a good day Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold watched the woman walk away and nodded before letting out a whisper.

"Have a wonderful day Ms. Swan."

Emma shook off the feeling of anxiety Mr. Gold had caused her. There was something so terrifying about that man; she made a mental note to avoid him at all cost.

Exhausted from walking in the sun Emma wanted to take a break. Looking around the area she saw what looked like a small Museum just across the street. She crossed the street and looked at the sign on the lawn.

**Storybrooke Historical Society.**

**Museum Curator: Janice Tanaka. **

**Hours: 8am-8pm**

'Why Not' Emma thought, 'If this was a fake town might as well learn about it.'

She jogged up the steps and opened the door. Walking into the small lobby she saw no one at the front desk. Taking one of the pamphlets, she dropped a donation in the empty box and walked through the curtain to the main room.

It was filled with artifacts and pictures of the town's history. Emma walked around curiously reading up on what seemed to be a legit history. As she made her way through the museum she came across a small room dedicated to what looked like old battle weapons. It was filled with armor, swords, and daggers.

Crossing her arms she walked in front of collection of archery equipment. There was a sense of familiarity that called to her. She reached out to touch the bow.

"Oh please don't touch!" A voice rang out. Emma jumped and turned. There was a small woman standing in the doorway. She walked over to Emma.

"Everyone always wants to touch, but I just had them polished and they look super pretty right now."

Emma smiled and shrugged, "I'm just a curious cat I guess. Archery fascinates me. Always has." She ended whispering. The woman smiled.

"I'm Janice Tanaka, I run this fine establishment."

Emma held out her hand, "Emma Swan, recent resident."

Janice smiled and shook the young girls hand, something seemed familiar about the town's current inhibitor. "Have we met before?"

Emma shook her head and stared at the bow.

"Not that I can recall. I guess I have one of those faces."

"Hmm. Maybe. I'm really good with people though so. Oh well. These beauties in front of you. These were found in a cave in the forest just a couple of years ago. I've dated them back a couple hundred years."

"An English longbow. Beautifully constructed, for royalty no doubt."

The woman's eyes sparkled, "You know your history?"

Emma laughed, " If I hadn't dropped out of college I would have my BA in two years."

Janice laughed, "You are what. 17? 18?"

Emma rolled her eyes; "I'm 18. I graduated high school at 16. Started college right after I got out of my hell hole life."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was rude."

"No, you were curious. Anyway, I should be on my way. I am on a job hunt and no place seems to be hiring at the moment."

Emma awkwardly gave Janice a wave before the young woman came running to a halt in front of her.

"Work here!"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Work here…I have no staff, I need a staff. Not sense my receptionist went out on maternity leave. So. It's been exhausting working alone. You are more than qualified."

"You know nothing about my qualifications." Emma argued.

The woman laughed, "You knew the difference between a bow and a stick. Works for me."

Emma looked around the building, "What would I have to do?"

Janice shrugged, "I honestly just stand here most of the time. If you hadn't noticed, people tend to value their privacy."

"Yeah. I've noticed."

"So. If you want, I could show you around the building, places you are allowed to be, places where we don't allow customers. The basics."

Emma smiled, "You know what. Ok. Let's do this."

Janice, excited clapped her hands, "Ok! Just need you to fill out some forms and what not. Then…the world is our oyster."

Emma shook her head and followed the woman out of the room, not before giving another look towards the bow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

_The woman looked at the Wolf in front of her and eyes sparkled, ready to fight. She seemed to be glowing. _

"_You will not hurt this boy wolf, you are trespassing. I should kill you where you stand." She told him, examining her own sword. _

_The wolf let out a ferocious roar towards the woman in front of him. _

"_You think you scare me half breed!" _

"_Yes. Yes I do." She smiled. He made the first move. _

_The wolf charged. She stood her ground. Waiting for the right moment. Just as the wolf lunged, teeth bearing, ready to go into her body. She jumped over its body and took the end of her sword smashing it into his spine. Rendering the creature paralyzed to the ground. _

_The woman took out a bottle from her cloak. She reached down and pulled a hair out of wolves' body and placed it in a bottle. _

"_Miserable piece of filth." She whispered before joining the boy. _

_Emma was hanging over the edge. The woman helped Lucas pull Emma up from the side of the cliff. Her right arm was severely cut. Emma looked up at the woman. _

"_Kimeko?" Emma whispered. Launching herself to hug the woman._

_Suddenly a parade of horses and guards came barreling onto the cliff. James and Phillip leading the pack. Lucas looked up and saw his father and gulped. _

_Dismounting his horse James took out his sword and walked over to the Wolf. _

"_Who sent you?" He sneered. _

_The wolf laughed. _

"_I would rather die than tell you anything." _

_James grabbed him by the neck and raised his sword. He leaned to whisper, "You think I don't remember you? What you tried to accomplish for that loathsome witch. You just attacked my child __**again**__. Not to mention a royal." He brought the sword to the creatures face. "I would have no problem ending your life." _

_Phillip walked over, "James! Not here. The children." He pleaded pointing to the young eyes casted upon him. James looked up from the creature and saw Emma, battered and bruised in Kimeko's arms. He laid down his sword and let go of the wolf. _

"_Guards. Take him." James commanded. "Find out what you can. Then we will deal with him later. He can't escape this time." Walking away he made his way over to the children with Phillip. _

_James caught Lucas's eyes and glared, "To your father Lucas. Now!" The young prince nodded, his eyes were down to the ground as he walked over to where Phillip was waiting for him. _

_Kimeko stood up from the ground and held Emma. James held out his hands to take the child._

"_I am sorry it took me so long to find them James." The warrior said releasing Emma to her father, "The wolves scent caught me off guard."_

"_Nonsense, you found them. I'm forever grateful. Emma, darling you are hurt?" James asked tone light as he lifted his daughter into his arms. The child said nothing but nodded. Squeezing her father in a hug so tight. _

_Kimeko raised up Emma's arm slowly, cause the young princess to hiss in pain, "Her arm is severely cut, we need to get her back to the castle as soon as possible to stop any infection." _

_James not wanting to spend another second there agreed, "We will leave right now." _

_As he carried the injured child in his arms, Emma's remained focused on Lucas. The young prince stood in front of his father. She felt a bit sorry for the boy. _

"_You never should have been out here in the first place!" Phillip spoke in harsh terms._

"_I know father."_

"_And to put Emma in danger! Do you realize what could have happened?"_

_He stood hands folded in front of him, feet together, staring at the ground. _

"_I was foolish. I see that now. I apologize for my actions and I am ready to face the consequences."_

"_I will deal with you when we return to our kingdom."_

_Lucas followed his father toward their horses. James mounted his horse, before lifting Emma to sit in front of him._

"_You're safe my princess," He whispered. _

_This wasn't the first time her father had spoken those words. Granted this was a bad situation. She never thought he was going to hear them again._

"_He saved my life papa," She told him. _

"_Is that so?" James said smiling, turning to look at the young sitting quietly on his horse. Not daring to look at James. _

"_Yes." Emma whispered against his chest. She then stared up at her father, "So don't be too hard on him."_

"_Never." He kissed the top of her forehead and she smiled, letting the movement of the horses lull her into a deep sleep. _

Emma walked up to Mary's home and knocked on the door. Within a couple of seconds it was thrust opened and Mary gave Emma a smile.

"Emma, right on time. Come in please!"

Emma walked into the apartment and couldn't feel a sense of welcoming, something that was very out of her norm. She took off her coat and Mary took it placing it on the rack.

"How was the date?"

"It…was a date. Nothing to write home about."

Emma frowned, "That bad?"

Her friend just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Aren't they all?"

Mary walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. Emma could see there was a kettle already warm on the stove. She picked up the kettle and poured some chocolate into the cups.

"So you said we needed to talk?" Mary asked, breaking up some cinnamon into the cups of chocolate she had poured before handing it to Emma.

Emma gladly took one of cups, "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Henry, and the book."

"The fairytale book? I don't know much about it. Henry just tells me silly things."

"Like the people of the town are fairytale characters trapped in time?"

Mary laughed, "So Henry has told you?"

She nodded, "We have discussed it. Which also forms my next question. What do you know about John Doe?"

Mary raised her eyebrow. "The man at the hospital? Not much, just that he has been in a coma for a while after his accident. Not much else. Why do you ask?"

"Because Henry believes he is Prince Charming."

Mary nodded slowly. "And you are telling me this because."

"Because Henry-"

"Henry thinks _you're_ Snow White."


End file.
